


Not My Fault

by weapon13WhiteFang



Category: Human Target - Fandom
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-14
Updated: 2011-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-23 22:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weapon13WhiteFang/pseuds/weapon13WhiteFang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Junior, Guerrero witnessed Chance pull some selfish moves that, of course, will come back and bite him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not My Fault

**Author's Note:**

> **Authoress Note:** I do not own Human Target. At All. If I did, they'd still be playing the damn show and I'd have changed up some things here and there ^^ I do, however, own any new characters that pop up in my stories... And my imagination when it lets me rule it xD
> 
>  **Extra Note:** Let me first say that my language skills lead one to be desired... In other words, I suck. I took a few foreign language classes and ended up with Cs each time. Meaning I did good but need work. This is true. So! No making fun of me/insulting me on my foreign language skills, OK? XD I'm trying here!
> 
> Anyway, this is just something I threw together when I was bored. Chance is Junior here and Guerrero is Guerrero. Meaning Chance isn't is suave, kind and calm self. He can be an ass. So keep that in mind
> 
> * * *

**Bangkok, Thailand.**

"Te urasc atit de mult drept acum."

"Sentimentul este reciproca"

Guerrero, if he weren't to busy trying to pick at the handcuffs on his wrist and concentrate on that, would have looked up and rolled his eyes at the two across from him. This whole cussing and yelling at each other in other languages was getting pretty annoying. She had to _know_ by now, that Junior could speak just as many as her and could understand them just fine. So why the hell did she keep doing it?

"This is all your fault, you know?" Guerrero sighed, as he looked up and glared at the two, halting Junior as he went to open his mouth. "Dude not now you two. Kind of in the middle of trying to escape. Unless you want to be eaten alive by the sharks in that fancy tank or capture has right outside these doors. By all means, go ahead. I'm not sticking around." And with that, he went back to his handcuffs with the small piece of wire he was able to smuggle on his person, not seeing the two younger recruits share a look.

Currently the three of them were trapped in a one window room, handcuffed, while outside a shark tank was being prepared to drop them in. They'd been sent by the Old Man to recover an artifact that his opponent, the Big Man as he called himself, had stolen; a priceless jade and ruby rock that had been carved out of the side of a mountain years ago by some famous explorer. It was worth a lot of money and the Old Man wanted it back.

Now Junior, being Junior, wanted to, again, please the Old Man in any way he could. So he'd volunteered with Guerrero, leaving Baptiste back at the mansion to work his own case in Spain. And Junior, again being Junior and still a rookie in many parts of the field, had been reckless and tripped off two alarms and had them cornered by guards.

… OK, so one alarm. The other alarm had been tripped by their new associate. She called herself Iliana. She had long dirty blonde hair pulled into a ponytail at the base of her neck, and bright green eyes. She was Guerrero's height, though only with the help of the boots she wore. Otherwise he guessed she'd be an inch or two shorter than himself.

Guerrero didn't know anything about her. The only indication for why she was here was that her boss had sent her to retrieve a gold statue of a Phoenix that the Big Man had stollen. As for who her boss was, Guerrero and Junior had no clue. Under normal circumstances, he'd advise Junior to hold her down so he could get more information on her. But time was short, and right now she wasn't the problem; she was just an annoyance.

"I could have been out of here by now if you two hadn't got me caught," Iliana sighed, as she too started picking at her lock with... Was that a hairpin? "Dude," Guerrero exclaimed in annoyance, as Iliana was able to pick and loosen her cuffs. "Could have gotten us all free sooner if I knew you had that." Iliana shrugged and held the hairpin up. "Why should I help you? You helped get me caught. An alarm is one thing. Those get tripped all the time, even by professionals. But getting caught? No! That was you and your pig headed friends fault."

She had a point. Why should she help them? "Because we know where the statue is," Junior answered. Guerrero furrowed his brows. They had no clue where the statue was- Dude! Was he seriously going to- "You're bluffing," Iliana scowled, though her interest was peeked, her eyes darting to her hairpin and Junior.

Junior smirked. "Nope. We know exactly where it's at, but we'll only tell you if you help us out." Guerrero had to give the kid props. It took skills to be able to play off a bluff like he was doing. Guerrero supposed his boyish looks and non-threatening smile helped a lot. Seemed to come in handy with males or females even.

Iliana twirled the hairpin in her hand, quickly weighing her options, before reaching out to grab the chain connecting the cuffs and haling Junior to her, before going at the lock, cursing and scowling until she heard it click free, before she went to Guerrero and worked on his.

Guerrero rubbed his wrist and eyed Junior who eyed him back, both of them rubbing at their wrist, As Iliana went to work at the door, stopping one click away to look at Junior. "Where is the statue?" she demanded, and Guerrero made to shove her away and just pick the lock the rest of the way himself. They were cutting this too close. The guards would be back soon. He really wasn't in the mood to beat them down to get free. They still had to grab the jade and ruby rock.

"It's a two floors up and in the main foyer," Junior answered quickly, before Iliana nodded and clicked open the door before making a rather quick dash up the stairway, disappearing. "Dude," Guerrero began, shaking his head. "She's going to kill you for this later if she makes it out."

Junior shrugged, uncaring, as the two made for the other stairway down the opposite end of the hall.

 **-0-**

"This is all your fault! Numai vina ta"

Guerrero raised a brow at the almost deja-vu feeling he was getting, as he slammed the butt of his gun in between his attackers eyes. That was going to hurt in the morning. Behind him, Chance dressed in a tux and Iliana dressed in a strapless black dress, both tackled and beat down their attacking thugs, before Iliana threw her left high heel at Junior, who ducked, the shoe hitting a man who was trying to come at him from behind.

"Look I said I was sorry," Chance began, punching a man with a gun pointed at Iliana's head. "It was a long time ago, though." Iliana huffed, slamming a diner tray into a fans face. "So like a man! 'It happened a long time ago, it shouldn't matter now'! Ugh!" Guerrero grunted as he hit down the last thug, all of them breathing heavily as Iliana ran her fingers through her hair before fixing it back into its stylish bun. "I was almost killed because of you! The statue was on the first floor near the back doorway. The Big Man caught me again. Nine months! I was there for nine months! I was almost a sex doll to that piggish man!" Her face was red as she retrieved her shoe.

Chance winced, looking a picture of guilt and apologetic. "I didn't know that was going to happen... At the time I just wanted to get free so I could get back to my boss at the time and make him happy. I didn't think about your safety or well being and I'm sorry..." Chance trailed off, and Iliana's cold stare softened just a bit. The boyish looks. They really did pay off.

"I'll take your apology into consideration," she sighed, crossing her arms and smiling a little. "If... You meet me next Friday night at Le Bleu Moon... Say at, six?" Guerrero couldn't help but scoff. She was good. Chance gave a slow smile and nodded, before Iliana nodded as well and turned to leave, kicking a waking thug in the jaw.

"Dude... Seriously?"

 **R & R**

 **What can I say? I was bored xD**

 **Also, translations from Romanian to English : Te urasc atit de mult drept acum - I hate you so much right now / Sentimentul este reciproca - The Feeling is mutual / Numai vina ta - All your fault**


End file.
